fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party Prima
Mario Party Prima 'is a the new upcoming Mario Party game for Nintendo Prima. This game includes more stages, more characters, new items... and it will bring back the old playing modes. This game will be released in Autumn 2012 for said console. New Features ''TBA Characters Playable Charaters Default *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi *Birdo *Toad *Toadette *Koopa Troopa *Dry Bones *Hammer Bro. *Boo Unlockable *Rosalina'' (New)'' *Princess Lillit (New) *Koopa Kid (Returning) *Kamek *Geno (New) *Mallow (New) *Mii NPC's *Toadsworth *Yoshina *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Lakitu *Pianta *Noki *Whittles *Flutter *Luma *Shy Guy *Fly Guy *Toadie *Penguin *Ukiki *Yoshis *Toads Bosses *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Petey Piranha *King Boo *Big Bob-omb *Wiggler *King Whomp *Dino Piranha *Bowsine *Bowsette *Porcu Puffer *Boom Boom *Pun Pun *Gooper Blooper Minigames Enemies *Goombas *Paragoombas *Koopa Troopas *Paratroopas *Red Boo *Lakitu *Wiggler *Bob-Omb *Cheep-Cheep *Blooper *Mecha Koopa *Thwomp *Little Mouser *Bandit *Whomp *Piranha Plant *Giant Mouser *Boomerang Bro. *Fire Bro. *Ice Bro. *Venus Fire Trap *Shy Guy *Fly Guy *Penguin *Ukiki *Magmaarghs *Dark Bones Stages In this Mario Party, there will be 12 Stages, 8 of the are available, since the start in Party Mode. There are some stages based of some playable character. Default Stages * : The first stage is based of a garden, controlled by Goomboss. There are lots of Goombas and Monty Moles. Be careful in the Warp Pipes when Piranha Plants can attack you. **'''Unlockable: Mii * : The factory when Chain Chomps are created. This factory is full of Bob-ombs and Mecha Koopas. But the danger is: Chain Chomp. The boss of this factory is King Whomp. **'Unlockable: 'Comet Observatory (Stage) * : Waluigi's Casino is the perfect place to bet. There are Paratroopas helping you and some Goombas and other people who will try you to lose your money. The boss of this casino is Big Bob-omb. **'Unlockable:' Geno * : Near the beach, you can find this station. Piantas and Nokis help the new visitors, give them Coins and Stars... But there are also Little Mousers and Bandits who wants your things. The boss of the station is Petey Piranha. **'Unlockable: 'Mallow * : The gold mine where is in a volcano is the perfect place to a party stage. There are lots of Podoboos and Dark Bones. The bosses of this mine are Boom Boom and Pun Pun. **'Unlockable: 'DK Ruins (Stage) *'' : That's the typical mansion full of Boos and Ghost. Of course, Boos will want to share your stars and Coins. Will you save all your treasure in a mansion where paranormal events happen and a regal King Boo as the owner of this mansion? **'Unlockable: Cyan City (Stage) *'' : This stage is a frozen garden where Peach rest in winter. Lots of Toads will help you in the mission, thanks to the Stars and Coins that they will give you, but everything isn't pink, a suspicious number of enemies have appeared in this stage, and they don't have the intention of helping. **'Unlockable: 'Kamek * : This coast has lovely sunsets, and some parisien cafeterias that makes you remember to a mediterranean city. But it's not so beautiful, there are some Magikoopas, Kameks and other enemies with lots of hexes, shells to throw to you, etc... **'Unlockable: ''Bowser Castle (Stage)'' Unlockable Stages * : One of the most famous circuits of Mario Kart is now in Mario Party Prima. There are lots of traps, enemies and you have to battle against Bowser. **'Unlockables: 'Koopa Kid * : The home of Rosalina is now a stage to get stars. In this place you can see a lot of Lumas and Gearmos, but Red Lumas will try to steal you some Coins. **'Unlockables: 'Rosalina * : That's the city where Princess Lillit lives. There are several Goombas and Koopa Troopas who will try to make difficult your journey. **'Unlockables: 'Princess Lillit * : In this jungle, DK will help you to get lots of Bananas and sell them to get Stars. But Ukikis will try to borrow some of them. Spaces In this Mario Party, there will be some returning spaces and new spaces, suitable to the game modes: Returning Spaces * : The player wins 3 Coins. * : The player loses 3 Coins. * : An event happens. It can make lose or win Coins, Stars... * : In this space, Bowser will make you lose Coins, Stars, items... * : Donkey Kong will give you Coins, Stars, items... * : The character will be able to get a random item. * : The character will lose half of coins. * : The character will advance the same number of spaces that the dice marks. * : The character will go back the same number of spaces that the dice marks. * : The player can challenge other rival to bet Coins or Stars and play a mini-game against him. The winner will get the prize. * : The player will be able to travel to a zone where he can get lots of coins. * : Bowser Jr. will challenge you to a boss. If you win, you will get the bet prize. If you lose, you will lose your prize. * : The player will be able to fight against the boss of the stage. If he win, he will earn the bet prize. * : It will trigger a battle, in which all the players will bet some Coins and the winner will win most of the coins, the second almost the rest and the third a few of them. New Spaces * : The character will double the number of Coins and Stars. * : The character will lose half of Coins and Stars. * : Toadsworth will give the player some orbs. * : The playing turn order will be inverted when a player falls here. * : The player will win a special dice. *'White Space:' Nothing special happens Special Spaces These spaces doesn't count when you advance in the stage: *'Lucky Orb:' The player will get a free random orb. *'Orb Shop:' The player can buy orbs there. *'Block: '''The player will get Coins or Stars when they arrive to a block. *'Star Space: The player can buy a Star here. *'''Coin Space: The player will get the Coins that he finds in the space. Items Basic Items *'Dice (1-10)' *'Special Dice (1-6)' *'Low Dice (1-3)' *'Fast Dice (1-15)' *'Retro Dice (-1--10)' *'Mega Dice (4-10)' *'Even Dice (2-4-6-8-10-12)' *'Odd Dice (1-3-5-7-9-11)' *'Cursed Dice (0-1)' *'Coin -' Coins are used to buy Stars and Orbs *'Star - '''The player who has more stars win the game. *'Silver Stars - When the player has 3 Silver Stars, he can change them by 1 Star *Event Coin -''' The player who takes the coin will need to advance a number of spaces to get a prize. Orbs Orbs return from Mario Party 7, with new orbs, based of new items from Mario Bros. main series. Speed Orbs * : The player will be able to throw a dice that is easy to choose the perfect number. * : The player can throw twice the dice. * : The player can throw three times the dice. * : The player can throw the dice to go back. Transformation Orbs * : The player can throw three times the dice. Eveyone that the player runs over, the player will steal them 3 Stars. * : The player will grow up a lot and will throw the dice twice. The player will steal a Star to everyone who is run over by him. * : The player turns into a ball. Throwing the dice once, the player will steal 10 Coins to each rival who is run over by him. * : The player will turn into a Thwomp. Throwing the dice one, the player will make lose half of coins to each rival who is run over by him. Attack Orbs * : The user of the orb will be able to throw a dice. The number of the dice is the same number of spaces that a shell will advance. The shell will make people who are run over by it, lose 20 Coins. * : The user will be able to throw fire balls while he advances. Each person who is burnt, will lose 10 Coins. * : The user will be able to throw ice balls while he advances. The people who is freezed will lose his next turn. * : the user will ride a Wiggler while throw 2 dices: one with the number of spaces the user will advance three times and other with the amount of Coins or Stars that Wiggler will steal. Space Orbs * : The user can put a warp pipe in a space. When people go across the space where the warp pipe is, they will go back to the space where they started the turn. * : The user can put a Spiny in a space. The first player who passes through this space will lose 10 Coins. * : The user can put a Whomp in a space. When the first player passes through this space, the Whomp will crush him and he will lose 1 Star. * : The user can put a Bob-Omb in a space. When other player passes through this space, the Bob-Omb will explode and he will lose half of his Coins. Far-Effect Orbs * : The user will be able to call a Toadie and he will steal an orb for you. * : The character becomes a 8-Bit form and he will be able to hit a block with coins in every space that he passes. * : The user will become invulnerable for a turn. If the player pass some character, he will steal 20 Coins to each one. * : The user will be able to go to the wished space. Gallery PrincessLilly.png|Princess Lillit Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Party Games Category:Party Games Category:Nintendo Prima Games Category:Alange's Games Category:Alange's Things Category:2012